


London Psycho

by hiera



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die est arrêté, soupçonné de meurtre. Non c’est pire que ça... On l’accuse d’être un véritable tueur en série et les preuves contre lui s’accumulent d’heure en heure. Son agent est désespéré et les autres membres du groupe sont sous le choc quoique… ils ne semblent pas tous surpris comme si certains partageaient plus d’un secret avec ce guitariste si souvent associé à la couleur du sang.<br/>Malentendu ? Complot ? Ou bien sombre réalité ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Psycho

 

**Die**

 

Comment ce cauchemar a commencé ? Je ne sais pas. Une chose est sûre, cela va faire plus de quatre heures que je suis menotté et enfermé dans cette salle d’interrogatoire, fixant ce miroir derrière lequel j’imagine que les inspecteurs de Scotland Yard m’observent… J’ai l’impression d’être le personnage principal d’un mauvais roman policier. Pourtant, je ne suis pas un criminel. J’ai des défauts, beaucoup de défauts. J’ai fais pas mal de chose dont je ne suis pas fier en plus de 42 ans d’existence mais je n’ai tué personne. Je ne suis pas le psychopathe qu’ils décrivent. Je ne suis qu’un musicien. Je suis l’un des deux guitaristes de Dir en grey. Je ne suis que Die et c’est ce que je leur ai dis.

 

Il y un tableau avec des photos et des dates. À force de les regarder, de les lire et de les relire, je les connais par cœur. Au début, j’avais la gerbe quand je voyais leur cadavre, mais j’ai fini par m’y habituer. Au début j’avais peur mais finalement, je ne ressens plus rien. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu’un de bizarre ?

                                                            

Ils m’ont dit que j’étais trop calme pour quelqu’un d’innocent. Pour eux je suis coupable. Pour eux, j’ai tué toutes ces filles. Alors à quoi ça sert que je me défende ? Quoi que je dise, ils ne me croient pas. Je n’ai plus qu’à attendre mon avocat et puis l’interprète car mon anglais laisse quand même à désirer. 

 

La porte s’ouvre et cette femme entre. Je la connais. C’est Samia, l’attachée culturelle qui nous a fait venir. C’est la responsable du festival « GO GO Asia ! ». Elle était là quand la police est venue m’arrêter. Elle m’adresse un sourire de circonstance et tire une chaise avant de s’asseoir.

 

Samia est une grande brune aux yeux clairs. Elle n’est pas anglaise, mais elle est d’origine Egyptienne. D’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre, ses parents ont immigré en Angleterre bien avant sa naissance. Elle parle couramment le japonais et j’ai cru comprendre qu’elle connaissait l’inspecteur qui m’a arrêté. C’est peut-être pour ça qu’elle est là. 

Ses yeux sont rouges. Elle a envie de pleurer. Elle me ferait presque de la peine. C’est une fan, elle m’aime beaucoup. Moi je la trouve très belle et je l’aurais sans doute sauté si elle n’avait pas été enceinte jusqu’aux yeux. Quoique… j’ai une préférence pour sa copine, Elizabeth alias Beth T. Wilson, une belle anglaise blonde et mince, comme je les aime. Enfin, même si j’en avais eu le temps, je n’aurais rien pu faire puisqu’elles sont lesbiennes. Quoiqu’avec Toshiya, ce n’est pas ce qui nous aurait arrêtés, un petit plan à quatre pourquoi pas ? Enfin, je disais que bien qu’elle soit une très belle femme, Samia est enceinte jusqu’aux yeux, ce qui la met sur la touche. Tant pis… En plus je crois qu’elle pense que je suis gay ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Die, je serais votre interprète, commence-t-elle en  japonais. Vous vous débrouillez bien en anglais, mais là c’est trop grave. J’ai eu l’aval d’Inoue et des autorités. Pour le moment, on va se débrouiller comme ça si vous voulez bien et puis en fonction de comment évolueront les choses… enfin pour le moment il n’y a pas d’autres solutions…

Elle commence à perdre ses mots, c’est mauvais signe. Tout ce stresse, ce n’est pas bon pour elle, elle devrait le savoir. En plus, comme elle m’aime beaucoup, elle n’est pas objective. Qui lui dit que je ne suis pas réellement coupable ? Après tout, tout me désigne comme étant le responsable de ces odieux crimes.

Je la vois faire. Elle regarde du coin de l’œil les photos et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire. Elle veut savoir de quoi je suis exactement accusé. J’ai presque envie de rire. Toute cette histoire est tellement ridicule ! Qu’on accuse Kyo d’être un dangereux psychopathe, je comprendrais mais moi ?

\- Die, je vous ais trouvé un excellent avocat, il est dehors.

Elle se lève et marche jusqu’à la porte. Avant de l’ouvrir, elle se retourne vers moi et me dit :

\- Personne ne vous croit coupable, Die.

Elle ment très mal et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire. Ils pensent tous que je suis un criminel. Ils pensent tous que j’ai tué toutes ces filles. Ils m’ont tous abandonné. Pourtant, je n’arrive pas à leur en vouloir. Comment pourraient-ils me croire innocent ? Pas avec toutes ces preuves qu’ils ont contre moi…

Elle fait entrer un homme d’un certain âge qui vient s’asseoir en face de moi. Samia nous rejoint. Elle pose nerveusement sa main sur son ventre rond. Ce festival, c’était presqu’un rêve pour elle et il vire au cauchemar. Je nous revois tous, sur scène à faire les réglages quand les flics sont arrivés. J’avais l’impression d’être dans un film américain. L’inspecteur était en civil. Il s’est approché de moi et m’a demandé si j’étais bien celui qui se faisait appeler Die. Dès que j’ai dis oui, les hommes en uniforme qui l’accompagnaient m’ont menotté alors qu’il me lisait mes droits. Je n’ai pas compris sur le moment ce qui m’arrivait. Je me souviens d’avoir entendu Kaoru hurler. Il voulait savoir ce qu’il se passait et pourquoi on m’emmenait. L’inspecteur s’est alors retourné vers lui et à simplement dit :

\- Il est soupçonné d’avoir assassiné sept jeunes femmes dans au moins quatre pays différents.

Je me souviens d’avoir croisé le regard de Kaoru à cet instant. Il était pâle. Il s’était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Je pense qu’on lui aurait dit : détournement de mineur ou possession de drogue, il aurait compris, mais meurtre ! Je n’ai pas eu le temps de voir la réaction des autres, c’est peut-être mon seul regret.

\- Die, ils peuvent vous garder jusqu’à 92h.

J’ai tourné mon regard vers Samia qui me traduisait ce que l’avocat tentait de m’expliquer. Apparemment c’était très grave et ça n’allait aller que de mal en pis. Mais j’étais le seul à le savoir. Je savais déjà que d’ici quelques heures, ils auraient de nouvelles preuves et celles-ci seraient irréfutables. Après tout, l’ADN ne se trompe jamais. Pourtant je n’ai rien dit. J’aurais dû les prévenir, mais j’avais envie de voir leur réaction. Après tout, ce n’est pas tous les jours que je suis arrêté pour meurtre et accusé d’être un dangereux psychopathe. Alors autant vivre mon cauchemar jusqu’au bout.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Kaoru**

 

Je crois que je vais me jeter dans le fond de la Tamise. Que faire d’autre ? Peut-être pleurer mais ça n’est pas mon genre. Alors je reste là, assis sur cette chaise et je regarde le vide. Kyo est assis en face de moi. Il ne dit rien. Il me fixe. Je sens son regard sur moi. Il me met mal à l’aise. Il me fait me sentir coupable.

J’ai envie de fumer, mais le commissariat est non fumeur et de toute façon, j’ai oublié mes clopes. Putain mais qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ? On devrait être tous les cinq en train de se préparer pour demain soir. Au lieu de ça, on est là assis comme des cons à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux tout en se demandant si Die est un psychopathe. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me pose la question ? Je ne devrais même pas… Depuis le temps qu’on se connait.

 

Mais comment en est-on arrivé là ? Tout ça à cause de ce festival « Go Go Asia ! ». Il faut dire que le cachet n’était pas négligeable pour trois concerts. Certes, on ne fait pas ça pour le fric mais quand même… Et puis on était mis à l’honneur ! On faisait parti des groupes invités pour représenter le Japon, nous plus que les autres. Sans doute parce que l’organisatrice et sa compagne sont des fans.

En faite, tout c’était super bien passé. Le voyage, la tournée en Europe. Tout était programmé à l’avance, comme à chaque fois. Nous devions terminer par la Grande Bretagne et son festival avant de rentrer au Japon. On avait même prévu de rester plus longtemps pour profiter du pays et prendre quelques jours de vacances bien mérité. On avait tout calé avec Samia et elle nous avait programmé un séjour de rêve. Comment les choses ont-elles pu dégénérer comme ça ?

 

Inoue fait les cents pas. Lui aussi est  à deux doigts de craquer et de rendre son tablier. Il faut dire que même si on lui en a déjà fait voir de toutes les couleurs, c’est la première fois que l’un de nous est accusé de meurtre. Qu’est-ce que je dis… C’est pire que ça… Die est accusé d’être un tueur en série.

J’ai envie de me jeter dans la Tamise…

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Toshiya**

 

Je comprends parfaitement ce qu’on me dit, mais je fais semblant du contraire alors ils sont obligés d’attendre l’interprète. Je n’ai rien à leur dire. Die n’est pas un tueur. Enfin, j’espère… Ils m’ont dit qu’ils avaient de preuve. Que d’autres pays aimeraient bien le coffrer. Que Die profite de nos tourner pour se livrer à ses saloperies. Je peux comprendre qu’ils soient remontés et qu’ils aient envie de boucler le salopard qui tue ces filles, mais ce n’est pas Die. Enfin, j’espère…

 

Putain, voilà que je me mets à douter de lui.

 

La porte s’ouvre et Samia entre. Apparemment, le temps que les flics nous trouvent un pro, elle nous servira d’interprète. Je crois qu’elle est de notre côté. C’est une fan. Surtout de Die, je crois. C’est bien mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant ?

Elle s’assoit à côté de moi et commence à me traduire en japonais ce que dit l’autre flic:

\- Toshiya, merci d’être venu, vous êtes là pour répondre à quelques questions afin de faire la lumière sur cette sombre affaire de meurtre.

\- Die n’a rien fait.

J’ai parlé sans réfléchir. Mais c’est ce que je pense au plus profond de moi. C’est ce que je veux croire même si j’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Le flic me fait un oui de la tête. J’ai l’impression qu’il a pitié de moi.

\- Je sais Toshiya, me traduit-elle. On fera tout pour l’aider. C’est pour ça que vous devez répondre à quelques questions.

On frappe à la porte. L’homme se lève et échange quelques mots avec un type en uniforme. Son visage devient plus sombre. C’est mauvais signe. J’ai peur de ce qu’on va me dire. Je ne comprends que des brides de sa conversation. J’ai du mal avec son accent. Samia, elle a très bien compris et je l’ai vu devenir pâle. Elle a même crispé ses doigts sur son ventre. Ses lèvres se sont mises à bouger toute seules. J’ai tendu l’oreille et je l’ai entendu prononcer :

\- Ils ont des preuves ADN.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Die**

 

Samia est revenue déconfite. Mon avocat a l’air inquiet et furieux en même temps. Il croit que je le mène en bateau. Il essaie de m’expliquer que si je ne lui dis pas la vérité, il ne pourra pas m’aider. Apparemment, les résultats du test ADN n’ont pas trainé. Est-ce que j’ai été traité en priorité ? Est-ce que je dois me sentir flatté ? Est-ce que ça fait de moi le nouveau Jack l’éventreur ?

\- Die, commence Samia. Ils ont votre ADN.  

J’espère qu’elle ne va pas accoucher prématurément, là tout de suite. Je m’en voudrais d’être une source de soucis supplémentaire. Après tout, elle n’en est qu’à sept mois. Non, elle devrait rentrer chez elle pour se reposer et laisser cette tache à quelqu’un d’autre.

 

Que vais-je faire, moi maintenant ? Tout dire ? Ça serait trop facile et puis est-ce que ça mettrait fin à mon cauchemar ? Non. Je dois gagner du temps et puis, il faut bien que je m’amuse un peu alors je dis avec détachement :

\- J’imagine que c’était le sperme ?

Samia blêmit alors que la mine de mon avocat s’assombrit. C’est presque comme si je venais d’avouer tous ces meurtres. Je suis vraiment abominable. Faire ça à une femme enceinte ! Qui plus est fan de moi ! Mais comment puis-je faire autrement ? Ils sauront tôt ou tard la vérité.

\- J’ai couché avec toutes ces filles.

Deuxième aveux. Il m’enfonce un peu plus. La vérité n’est pas toujours bonne à entendre. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j’ajoute :

\- Enfin je crois, je ne me souviens pas toujours de leurs visages. Pour moi, elles se ressemblent presque toutes. Mince, blonde…

\- Die, reprend Samia avec tout le sang froid qu’il peut encore lui rester. Ne dîtes surtout pas ça devant les inspecteurs. Pas comme ça. Pas sur ce ton. S’il vous plait, faîtes le au moins pour moi.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Toshiya**

 

\- Ils ont des preuves ADN.

C’est la première chose que j’ai dis aux autres quand on m’a laissé sortir du bureau de ce flic. Il aurait aimé me poser davantage de question, mais faute t’interprète notre entretien a été écouté pour permettre à Samia de rejoindre Die.

\- Ils ont interrogé les autres groupes, présent au festival ainsi que tous les roadies, il ne reste que nous, a dit Kaoru d’un air sombre.

Quand je le regarde, j’ai peur de ce que je vois dans ses yeux. Il doute de Die. Moi aussi je commence à me poser des questions. Des preuves ADN ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils entendent par là ? J’ai un peu peur de comprendre.

            Kyo ne dit rien. J’ai peur de lui parler. J’ai peur de savoir ce qu’il pense. Et puis il y a Shinya. Il est bizarre depuis que Die s’est fait arrêter. On est tous un peu secoué mais lui, c’est différent. Je dois être un peu parano, mais j’ai l’impression qu’il n’est même pas surpris par tout ce qu’il se passe. Quand j’ai dit qu’il n’y avait des preuves ADN, c’est le seul qui n’a pas réagi. Est-ce qu’il serait au courant de quelque chose ? Non, je ne peux pas le croire…

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Kaoru**

 

Si je ne veux pas qu’on retrouve mon corps, il faut que je pense à m’attacher à une grosse pierre avant de me jeter dans la Tamise. Oui c’est ce que je vais faire. Et après, je vais me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Ils ont des preuves ADN qui incriminent Die. S’ils me disent que c’est du sperme, je me jette immédiatement dans le fleuve. Mais je crois qu’il faudra que je fasse la queue car Inoue veut aussi se jeter dans le fleuve. Pour une fois qu’il nous accompagne… C’est peut-être lui qui nous a porté malheur. Si je le brûle sur la place publique, est-ce que ça va chasser le mauvais œil qui pèse sur nous ? Mais qu’est-ce que je raconte-moi ? Je débloque ? J’ai plus qu’à me pendre et après je me jette dans la Tamise. Oui c’est ce que je vais faire. De toute façon, je ne veux pas parler aux flics. Qu’est-ce que je vais leur dire ? Oui, Die se tape des groupies mais je ne savais pas que ce qu’il préférait c’était les tuer. Je savais que rock rimait avec sexe, alcool et drogue, mais pas avec sang. Si on m’avait dit que Kyo avait crucifié des femmes, j’aurais dit que son jeu de scène lui était monté au cerveau, mais Die !

 

Un inspecteur, enfin je crois, me demande de le suivre et me fait entrer dans une petite salle. Samia est déjà là. Elle est très pâle. N’y a-t-il personne d’autre dans cette putain de ville pour jouer les interprètes ? Ou ont-ils déjà envoyé tous les gars remuer la boue dans nos vies en allant interroger nos collègues ?

 

Il y a des photos sur la table. Ce sont des jeunes femmes souriantes. Je renifle le piège à plein nez. Après m’avoir demandé de décliner mon identité, on me demande si je les connais. Je réponds que non. On me demande de bien examiner chaque photo et de prendre mon temps pour répondre. J’en attrape une au hasard et je l’examine. C’est une jeune femme blonde. Elle doit avoir moins de trente ans. Non, je ne la connais pas… quoique… le tatouage qu’elle a sur le bras… Il me dit quelque chose.

Soudain c’est l’éclair et je n’arrive plus à m’arrêter. Je les reconnais toutes… je les ais déjà vu et c’était avec Die… Mais je ne dis rien même si le sourire qui s’étire sur les lèvres du flic me laisse deviner que l’expression de mon visage a trahi Die…

 Die… pitié… Mon dieu faîtes qu’il ne les a pas tué.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Shinya**

 

\- Vous pouvez me répéter ça ?

Je sens de la colère dans le son de la voix de cet inspecteur. Samia n’a pas besoin de traduire ce qu’il vient de me dire et c’est avec plaisir que je répète ma précédente phrase :

\- Entre minuit et cinq du matin, Die était avec moi.

\- Vous savez que c’est très grave, dit-il en voulant me faire peur. Soit vous me mentez, soit vous êtes complice !

\- Avez-vous retrouvé du sperme ? Je veux dire sur la dernière victime ?

Ma question le déstabilise. Il ne s’attendait sûrement pas à ça de ma part. C’est vrai qu’avec ma petite gueule d’ange et mon air timide, il pensait sans doute pouvoir me faire dire ce qu’il voulait.

L’inspecteur prend un air sombre et me dévisage longuement en silence. Moi je soutiens son regard sans sourciller. Il ne me fait pas peur. Si j’ai peur, c’est pour Die pas pour moi car je sais qu’il est innocent. Tout ce que j’espère c’est que les autres en sont convaincus car il a besoin de nous plus que jamais.

\- Non, nous n’avons pas trouvé de sperme, répond finalement l’inspecteur. Mais c’est sa signature alors nous n’en avons pas besoin. Nous avons suffisamment de trace d’ADN sur les autres cadavres.

\- Die ne l’a pas tué.

Je suis froid lorsque je lui dis ces quelques mots directement en anglais. Puis je reprends mon récit :

\- Nous sommes arrivés lundi dans la journée. Lundi soir de minuit à cinq heures du matin Die était avec moi. Hier soir, il était encore avec moi.

\- Vous étiez seuls ?

\- Oui.

\- Rien que tout les deux ?

\- Oui.

\- Et que faisiez-vous ?

\- Vous voulez un dessin ? D’après vous que font deux musiciens seuls en pleine nuit ?

\- Je vous conseille de prendre un autre ton avec moi !

 Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l’énerve. Peut-être parce qu’il pensait pouvoir me cerner et faire de moi un gentil petit témoin à charge. Il ne devrait pas se fier aux apparences. En tout cas, qu’il ne compte pas sur moi pour enfoncer Die.

 

Après un court silence, il reprend d’une voix plus douce comme pour tenter de m’amadouer :

\- Monsieur Terashi, je ne sais pas si vous comprenez la gravité de la situation. Votre ami n’est pas simplement accusé de meurtre. Il est accusé d’avoir tué sauvagement six jeunes femmes dans quatre pays différents. La septième a été retrouvée ce matin, dans une chambre d’hôtel où le réceptionniste l’a reconnu. Il a formellement identifié Die. Vous comprenez que vous ne lui rendez pas service en le couvrant. Votre ami est malade et il ne s’arrêtera pas de tuer tout seul. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. C’est votre ami, votre collègue, ça fait des années que vous jouez ensemble. C’est comme un frère. C’est normal de vouloir le protéger mais vous ne l’aidez pas ! Pensez à toutes ces filles qu’il a tué.

Il pose une à une les photos des cadavres devant moi. Il cherche à me faire changer d’avis, mais il se trompe. Il ne sait rien de moi. Il ne sait rien de Die. Il ne sait rien de nous.

\- Die était avec moi de minuit à cinq heures du matin.  

On frappe à la porte. L’inspecteur se lève et son collègue lui glisse quelques mots dans l’oreille. Les deux hommes me dévisagent longuement. Je vois de la surprise sur le visage de l’homme qui était en train de m’interroger. Ça y est, ils savent…

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Kaoru**

 

La porte s’ouvre. Shinya sort enfin. Mais… Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Pourquoi ils lui ont mis des menottes ? Toshiya a l’air aussi stupéfait que moi. C’est une erreur, c’n’est pas possible ! Je  nage en plein cauchemar !

Sans m’en rendre compte je me suis levé avec colère. Là, j’ai besoin d’explication. J’ai besoin de savoir pourquoi ils ont passé des menottes à Shinya. Et lui qui ne dit rien ! Il passe à côté de nous et ne nous regarde même pas ! Là s’en est trop.

Il m’attrape le bras. Je me retourne et je vois Kyo. Son visage est sombre. Je ne lui ai jamais vu une telle expression. Jamais. D’un seul coup j’ai peur. Pas qu’il me fasse peur, j’ai peur de ce qu’il va se passer. C’est comme si le monde perdait d’un seul coup les pédales. Nous sommes des musiciens ! Nous sommes un groupe de rock ! Pas des criminels ! Certes, nos chansons sont sombres et il nous arrive de jouer des rôles un peu borderline mais…

Kyo ne dit rien mais me fait comprendre qu’il faut les laisser faire leur travail. Et moi je bous de colère. Je n’ai qu’une envie, voir Die et lui demander des explications, qu’il m’explique le pourquoi du comment de ce bordel ! Et pourquoi les filles qu’il a sautées durant nos précédentes tournées sont mortes ! Six ont été tué après l’avoir rencontré ! Six bordels ! Je trouve que ça fait beaucoup pour une coïncidence mais je ne dis rien. Ce n’est pas le moment de craquer. Il y a forcément une explication.

Mon regard se pose sur Toshiya. Il est blême. Lui non plus ne comprend pas. Il y a de quoi ! Shinya… mais que lui reproche-t-on ? Est-ce qu’ils vont tous nous arrêter un par un ? Est-ce que c’est pour ça qu’ils nous gardent tous ici ?

Mes yeux se posent sur Kyo qui m’a lâché le bras et qui est retourné s’asseoir. Il n’a rien dit depuis tout à l’heure et c’est le seul qui n’a pas encore été interrogé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que Kyo est au courant de quelque chose ? Putain non… Kyo me dit pas que t’es aussi impliqué parce que sinon là je me jette vraiment dans la Tamise.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Die**

 

La porte s’ouvre sur Samia. Elle est plus pâle que jamais. Non mais ils n’ont toujours pas trouvé d’autres interprètes ? Moi qui croyais que les anglais étaient des gentlemen ! Non, mais elle va nous perdre les eaux si ça continue. Il faut la renvoyer chez elle ou à l’hôpital ! Enfin, moi pour ce que j’en dis…

Deux inspecteurs la suivent. L’un s’installe en face de moi, l’autre se dirige vers le fameux miroir derrière lequel dans les films, les flics observent leur suspect. Le type presse un bouton et là, magie ! Le miroir laisse place à une vitre et à un spectacle auquel je ne m’étais pas attendu.

 

Il est seul, assis dans une pièce identique à la mienne et porte des menottes. Non… Shinya…

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux et je me pince les lèvres pour contenir le flot de colère qui m’envahit. J’ai envie de tout péter. Si jamais ils lui font quoi que ce soit, je les butte tous !

 

L’autre flic vient s’assoir à côté de son collègue. Je sens mon avocat se crisper à côté de moi. Samia ne me regarde plus. Elle baisse les yeux et attend pour traduire.

\- Vous voyez Die, vous permettez que je vous appelle comme ça ? Commence l’un des deux inspecteurs. Ça, je ne l’aurais pas cru. Des tueurs en série qui bossent en duo c’est rare. Très rare même !

\- Souvent, ils sont pédés, ajoute son collègue. Un peu comme Ottis Toole et Henry Lee Lucas. Au faite, Jeff, tu ne trouves pas qu’il y a une petite ressemblance.

Il prend une des photos qu’il avait éparpillées sur la table et se tourne vers la vitre.

\- Oui, regarde, fait-il à son collègue. Même couleur de cheveux, même silhouette longiligne, presque maigre...

\- Putain ! Lâche l’autre. Alors c’est ça ? Fait-il en se tournant vers moi. Il te laisse pas le baiser alors tu baises ces filles et après c’est toi ou c’est lui qui les tue ?

\- Peut-être qu’ils font à ça deux.

\- Et lui ? Il regarde ? Il aime ça, mater ? Est-ce qu’il se branle quand tu les baises ou c’est le genre à s’exciter quand vous les tuez ? 

\- Ceux avec une gueule d’ange sont les pires…

Ils cherchent à me provoquer et je dois faire un énorme effort sur moi-même pour ne pas craquer et répondre à leur provocation.

\- Putain ! Lâche à nouveau l’un des deux inspecteurs se levant pour s’appuyer contre la vitre avant de continuer tout en fixant Shinya. C’est vrai que si je ne savais pas que c’était un mec, je me le ferais bien. Tu l’as déjà baisé ? Me demande-t-il. Il est comment au lit ? Il gémit ? Ou alors c’est toi qui te fais sauter ?

\- En tout cas, vous allez vous plaire en prison, surtout lui avec tous ces beaux mâles bien virils qui vont vous dévorer tout cru. Je vois déjà la scène d’ici, surtout avec sa petite gueule d’ange…

 

Je frappe la table avec mes poings. Samia sursaute. Elle est à deux doigts de fondre en larme et n’en peut plus de traduire ces saloperies. Moi, j’ai envie de leur casser la gueule et de leur faire ravaler leur sourire.

\- Vous allez foutre la paix à Shinya il n’a rien à voir dedans.

J’ai grogné ces quelques mots et ils se sont marrés car ils ont réussi leur coup. Ils m’ont mis en rogne et c’est ce qu’ils voulaient.

\- Bon écoute, on va faire un deal, reprend l’inspecteur qui est assis en face de moi. Tu avoues tout et on laisse tranquille ta petite copine. On ne cherche même pas à savoir ce qu’il faisait lundi soir à l’hôtel de Kate Roberts. On va faire comme si le réceptionniste ne nous avait jamais dit qu’il avait vu un autre japonais ce soir là. On va juste dire que tu as été identifié comme le mec qui a ramené Kate jusqu’à sa chambre. Ok ?

Je souris. Presque largement. C’est plus fort que moi. Je vois leur mine s’assombrir et là, j’éclate de rire.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Kaoru**

 

Toshiya a fini par s’asseoir à côté de moi. Il a posé sa tête contre mon épaule. Il est fatigué. Je suis fatigué. On en a tous marre ! Et Kyo qui ne dit toujours rien et que se contente de me fixer. Mais c’est quoi son problème ?

Un homme en uniforme s’approche de nous et demande à Kyo de le suivre. Kyo le suit sans rien dire. Sans me regarder. Ils vont dans un petit bureau. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe à la fin ?

\- Kaoru, j’ai envie de rentrer à la maison, murmure Toshiya.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je hais l’Angleterre.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Ils m’ont montré les photos. Je ne m’en souviens pas de toutes, mes certaines de ces filles étaient avec nous.

\- Je sais, c’est moi qui m’étais chargé de la paperasse pour Die, quand il voulait les emmener avec nous. C’est pour ça que je me souviens de leur tête. Fallait que je prévienne le staff pour qu’elles ne se fassent pas refouler.

\- Kaoru, tu crois que…

\- Putain je n’en sais rien.

Je vois le type qui a emmener Kyo dans le bureau, ressortir seul et se diriger vers la machine à café. Il introduit des pièces et discute avec une collègue. Quelques minutes plus tard, il retourne voir Kyo avec les gobelets de café. Alors qu’il ouvre la porte, je le vois lâcher ses gobelets et hurler. Toshiya se redresse. On voit des flics se précipiter dans le bureau. Mon estomac se contracte. J’ai peur d’imaginer ce qu’il se passe. Putain Kyo qu’est-ce que t’a foutu…

Un homme entre à son tour dans le bureau. D’autres cours vers la sortie. L’homme qui est entré dans le bureau ressort furieux et se précipite vers nous. Je déglutis avec difficulté quand il se plante devant moi pour me demander dans un anglais que je comprends à peine :

\- Il est où votre copain ?

Avec Toshiya, on s’interroge du regard et je fais d’une voix hésitante :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Votre chanteur là ! Il s’est fait la malle !

Merde…

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Die**

 

Y’a comme de l’agitation dans le couloir. L’un des deux inspecteurs va voir ce qu’il se passe et quelques minutes plus tard, il revient furieux :

\- Maintenant ça suffit les conneries ! Où il est ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre. J’ai cessé de rire ou de sourire.

\- Votre chanteur, il s’est tiré. Il était dans le coup lui aussi ? Reprend l’inspecteur.

Kyo… pourquoi t’a fait le con… Je me frotte le visage avec la main droite avant d’hausser les épaules. Qu’est-ce qu’ils veulent que je leur dise ? Qu’on se faisait des partouses à quatre ? Ouais, j’imagine le tableau, Shinya, Kyo, moi et puis une groupie qu’on étripe à la fin. Et puis pendant qu’on y est, Kyo récupère le sang pour le cracher sur le public le lendemain pendant le live ? Je suis sûr que si je leur dis ça, ils vont y croire. Bande d’abrutis !

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Toshiya**

 

Ça y est, on y est. Ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque que l’un de nous s’en aille, alors ils nous ont tous coffré, enfin presque. Je suis assis dans cette petite salle, seul. J’ai l’impression d’être dans un mauvais polar. On ne m’a pas mis de menotte. Pour le moment, je ne suis accusé de rien, mais vu la manière dont les choses tournent, ça se saurait tarder.

 

Il parait que dans chaque ville d’Europe où on s’est arrêté, une fille a disparu ou a été retrouvé morte. J’n’arrive pas à le croire. Y’en aurait officieusement plus de 24 mais Die n’est pour le moment accusé que de six meurtres. Que six… et bientôt sept si j’ai tout compris. C’est un vrai cauchemar. Nous on était venu ici pour jouer de la musique et on se retrouve enfermé dans le siège de Scotland Yard. J’ai l’impression d’être dans un mauvais polar.

 

Je donnerais tout pour avoir une clope. Au lieu de ça, ils m’ont apporté un verre d’eau. Faites que tout ça ne soit qu’un cauchemar et que je me réveille dans mon lit au Japon.

 

Et puis Kyo ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui a pris de s’enfuir comme ça ? D’après ce que j’ai compris, il a demandé un café au flic et lorsqu’il s’est retrouvé seul dans le bureau, il s’est enfui par la fenêtre. Bon sang mais pourquoi ! Ne me dîtes pas qu’en faite il est derrière tout ça ? Non c’est encore plus ridicule que d’imaginer Die tuant des groupies. On est des rockers pas des assassins. Enfin… j’espère.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Die**

 

La porte s’ouvre et un grand blond, aux yeux gris clairs entre. Son sourire d’ange ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il s’approche de Samia dont le visage s’est assombri en le voyant et lui dit :

\- Rentre chez toi. On n’aurait jamais dû te demander ça. Nos interprètes sont là.

\- Je reste, dit-elle froidement.

\- Ramenez-là chez elle, dit-il aux deux inspecteurs. Et ne refoutez plus les pieds ici, pas après avoir mis le bordel dans mon enquête.

Les deux inspecteurs se lèvent sans rien dire. Ils ont l’air contrarié. Je le serais à leur place si je me faisais engueuler comme ça devant un suspect. Samia est obligée de les suivre mais avant de partir, elle me dit en japonais :

\- Méfiez-vous de lui Die. Il veut votre tête, quoiqu’il dise. Alors ne lui faîtes pas confiance.

Le blond se contente de sourire avant de poser son dossier sur la table et de s’asseoir en face de moi. Il me dit alors dans un japonais parfait :

\- Je suis le Chief Inspector Ben Taylor. Mais appelez-moi Ben si je peux vous appelez Die.

Je lui fais un oui de la tête et il me sourit avant d’ouvrir son dossier pour le parcourir du regard.

\- Die, fait-il en soupirant, franchement je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Soit vous êtes le plus grand psychopathe qu’il m’ait été donné de rencontrer, soit vous êtes le type le plus malchanceux de l’histoire. Si c’est le cas, aidez-moi à prouver votre innocence car il y a dehors quelqu’un qui semble vous en vouloir et qui cherche à vous coller ces meurtres sur le dos.

\- Et comment ?

\- Commencez par me dire où est Beth T. Wilson.

Pour toute réponse, un large sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que son beau visage s’assombrit.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Shinya**

 

Je crois que ça doit faire plus d’une heure qu’on m’a enfermé, menotté dans cette petite pièce, devant ce miroir que je devine être en réalité une vitre teintée. Qui se trouve de l’autre côté ? Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais.

 

La porte s’ouvre et un grand brun entre. Bien bâti, je dirais même très athlétique, la mâchoire carrée, le sourire impeccable, il me fait penser à John Barrowman en légèrement plus jeune. Tout chez lui inspire la confiance, c’est pour ça qu’il faut que je m’en méfie. Il tire une chaise, pose un dossier devant moi et se présente en japonais:

\- Robert Walker, mais vous pouvez m’appeler Bobby si je peux vous appeler Shinya.

Je lui fais un oui de la tête. Sa technique d’approche est originale.

Il soupire et prend un air contrarié. Finalement, il sort son carnet, arrache une page me la tend avec un stylo et me demande d’un air un peu gêné :

\- Je ne devrais pas faire ça mais ma nièce est une grande fan alors avant qu’on ne passe aux choses désagréables, est-ce que ça vous dérangerez de…

Je suis stupéfait mais avant qu’il ne finisse sa phrase je lui signe son autographe. Peut-être que ça nous aidera. Peut-être qu’il nous croira. Peut-être que finalement, je peux lui faire confiance.

 

Il récupère la feuille et la glisse dans sa poche tout en me gratifiant d’un sourire auquel je ne peux m’empêcher de répondre.

\- Bon, Shinya dîtes moi ce que vous faisiez dans cet hôtel, lundi soir.

Je le fixe longuement sans répondre. Il soupire et n’insiste pas. Il passe à la question suivante :

\- Kyo s’est enfuit. Vous savez pourquoi ?

Mon air surpris répond à ma place. Kyo n’a quand même pas fait ça ? Mais quel idiot ! Et pourtant, il est peut-être plus malin que moi et a peut-être fait ce qu’il fallait…

\- Ok, ce n’était pas prévu j’imagine. Je vous le demande quand même à tout hasard... Est-ce que vous avez une idée d’où il pourrait être ?

Je lui fais un non de la tête et il est sincère. On dirait qu’il me croit car il acquiesce. Il prend un air grave puis me dit :

\- Shinya la situation est très grave et il existe plusieurs raisons qui expliqueraient votre présence ce soir là à l’hôtel de Kate. Je vais commencer par la théorie que j’aime le moins. Vous êtes le complice de Die et vous l’aidez dans ses meurtres. Vous formez une sorte de couple de serial killer. C’est rare mais ça existe.

J’ai presque envie de rire en l’entendant. Non mais il m’a bien regardé ? J’ai l’air d’être un Hannibal Lecter ?

\- Je suis d’accord avec vous Shinya, dit-il comme s’il avait deviné mes pensées. Vous n’avez pas une tête de tueur en série, mais si on pouvait reconnaitre un meurtrier à sa tête, il n’y aurait plus de criminel dans les rues. L’autre théorie, c’est que depuis un certain temps déjà vous soupçonnez Die et vous avez eu envie d’être fixé ce soir-là.

Mon visage s’assombrit. Je le sais, je le sens, je le vois à l’expression que prend le sien. J’ai peur de me trahir. J’ai peur d’enfoncer Die même sans ouvrir la bouche. Mais que puis-je bien faire ?

\- La dernière théorie est celle que je détesterais vraiment voir se confirmer…

D’un seul coup, j’ai peur de ce qu’il va me dire. Je crois qu’il doit le voir à la manière dont je le regarde :

\- Die est innocent. Il ne fait que coucher avec ces filles et c’est vous qui les tuez par jalousie.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Die**

 

Je vais le butter. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il raconte à mon Shin-chan mais je vais le butter. Le visage de Shinya se décompose petit à petit à mesure qu’il discute avec ce type à l’allure de playboy. Shinya pitié, tiens le coup. Ne te laisse pas avoir par ce beau parleur.  

 

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui raconte ? Voilà qu’il se lève et qu’il rapproche sa chaise. Il s’assoit juste à côté de Shinya. Il est tout proche quand il lui murmure quelque chose. Shinya acquiesce sans le regarder. Je sais qu’il doit être gêné par cette proximité. L’autre se tient tellement près de lui. Je crois même que Shinya doit sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Le salopard…

 

Il sort quelque chose de sa poche. C’est une clé. Il retire les menottes de Shinya qui se masse aussitôt les poignets. Et l’autre… il le touche ! Il lui prend les mains et lui masse les poignets ! Non ! Shinya ne te laisse pas faire ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! Tu ne vois pas qu’il essaie de te manipuler ? Il veut te retourner contre moi !

 

Mais à quoi il joue ? On dirait qu’il flirte carrément avec Shinya. C’est quoi ce plan de drague ? J’ai la désagréable impression que ce mec est en train de profiter de la situation. Et Shinya qui se laisse faire !

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Shinya**

 

J’ai entendu un bruit sourd et j’ai eu l’impression que le miroir avait vibré. J’en ai même sursauté, profitant de l’occasion pour me lever et m’éloigner de cet homme qui me met mal à l’aise avec ses propositions tordus. Comme si j’allais dénoncer Die avec des fausses déclarations pour sauver ma tête. Il me prend pour qui ?

 

Mais ce miroir, il n’est pas normal. Depuis qu’il a vibré, je me sens bizarre et sans savoir pourquoi j’ai besoin de m’approcher de lui. Bobby ne dit rien. De toute façon, je me fous de ce qu’il pourrait me dire.

 

Je pose ma main sur le miroir et tente de voir à travers, mais il n’y a que mon reflet. C’est étrange, j’ai l’impression de pouvoir sentir Die derrière.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Die**

 

Je n’ai pas réfléchi avant d’agir. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de voir ce que ce type était en train de faire à Shinya lors je me suis levé d’un bond et j’ai balancé ma chaise contre la vitre. Elle ne s’est pas cassée, elle a jute vibré, mais c’était suffisant pour sauver Shinya des griffes de ce prédateur.

 

Ben n’a rien dit. Il n’a pas sourcillé à mon geste, comme s’il s’y était attendu, comme si ces deux connards s’amusaient avec mes nerfs ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils cherchent à prouver ? Que j’aime Shinya ? Que je ferais tout pour le protéger ? Quelle bande de tordu ! Alors c’est ça leur putain de théorie ? Je suis tellement amoureux de Shinya que je me tape des filles qui lui ressemblent parce qu’il n’est pas gay et qu’il ne veut pas de moi ? Et comme je suis tellement tordu, il faut que je les tues pour effacer ma faute ? C’est ça qu’ils pensent ? C’est ça qu’ils te racontent Shinya ? Et toi ? Est-ce que tu les crois ?

 

Il a marché jusqu’à la vitre. J’imagine qu’il ne me voit pas. Pour lui ce n’est qu’un miroir. Pourtant, lorsqu’il pose sa main sur la glace, il la pose exactement là où se trouve la mienne.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Samia**

 

Il fait nuit maintenant. J’ai passé la journée au commissariat à traduire ce que les uns et les autres disaient. J’ai entendu tellement de chose sur Die que je ne sais même plus quoi penser de lui. Ils ont des preuves, accablantes et pourtant, je continue d’avoir foi en lui. C’est irrationnel et je pense que c’est plutôt mon côté fan qui parle.

 

Ils ont voulu me raccompagner jusqu’à ma porte mais je leur ai fait comprendre que j’étais assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule. Et puis après toutes les horreurs qu’ils ont dit à Die, je n’avais pas vraiment envie de rester plus longtemps avec eux. Je n’ai envie que d’une chose, dormir dans les bras de Beth. Mais elle ne répond pas au téléphone, ni sur son portable, ni à son atelier. Elle doit sans doute être absorbée par son travail. Quand elle se met à créer, elle oublie tout. D’ailleurs, hier soir elle a travaillé toute la nuit. Mais j’ai l’habitude. C’est ça de vivre avec une artiste.

 

Quand j’arrive devant la porte, je suis surprise de constater qu’elle est entrouverte. Mais quel boulet cette Beth ! Infoutu de refermer correctement derrière elle. Enfin, je suis prête à lui pardonner si elle me masse les pieds cette nuit.

 

J’entre. Je n’en peux plus d’être enceinte. Vivement l’accouchement car il commence à peser l’animal ! Il fait noir. Elle a dû aller se coucher directement. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on bosse toute la nuit !

 

Je referme derrière moi et j’enlève mes bottes ainsi que mon manteau. Au moins, elle a pensé à mettre le chauffage. C’est déjà ça.

 

J’entre directement dans le salon, sans allumer et là je le vois…

 

Sa silhouette se dessine dans l’obscurité de la pièce. Il est devant la fenêtre et fume tout en me fixant. Enfin, je le devine.

\- Samia, je vous attendais.

Malgré moi, je déglutis et je ne peux m’empêcher de faire un pas en arrière alors qu’il avance vers moi.

\- Kyo… c’est vous ? Mais qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Pourquoi ma voix tremble ? Pourquoi je recule ? C’est Kyo… Il ne me ferait pas de mal…

\- Je suis désolé Samia, dit-il d’un air sombre. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Kyo…

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Kaoru**

 

En faite, ce n’est pas moi qui vais croupir au fond de la Tamise, c’est Kyo. Il vaut mieux pour lui que les flics le chope avant moi sinon je jure qu’il va me le payer ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui est passé par la tête ? Pourquoi il est parti comme ça ? Est-ce qu’il a quelque chose à se reprocher ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Die ? Il faut croire…

 

Et voilà que je fais les cents pas dans cette maudite pièce sans fenêtre avec juste cette vitre teintée comme décoration. Combien de temps vont-ils nous garder ? Faut-il que je demande un avocat ? Mais je n’ai rien fait et je n’ai rien à me reprocher. J’espère que c’est le cas des autres…

 

Un type entre. Il se présente comme étant le Chief Inspector Ben Taylor, responsable de cette enquête. Il me demande de m’asseoir et je lui ai obéis. Je remarque qu’il parle parfaitement le japonais. C’est étonnant. Il veut aussi que je l’appelle Ben. Il me demande s’il peut m’appeler Kaoru. À vrai dire je m’en fous. Tout ce que je veux c’est qu’on reparte au Japon tous les cinq vivants et libres. Je veux qu’on me dise que ce n’est qu’un malentendu. Je veux qu’on me dise que c’est une putain de caméra cachée ! Je veux voir Yoshiki pousser la porte et dire : « Hello les garçons ! Je vous ai vendu à la télé pour une blague en direct ! ». Bon, là je débloque complètement…

Le téléphone portable de Ben sonne. Il regarde l’écran, hésite puis finalement décroche :

\- Quoi Samia ?

Son visage s’assombrit et il passe en mode main libre pour me faire écouter sa conversation, ce qui m’étonne.

\- Où est Samia ? Demanda Ben sans perdre son sang froid.

\- C’est une très bonne question, répond l’autre dans un mauvais anglais.

Cette voix… non c’n’est pas vrai…

\- Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- Rien.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- La vérité.

\- La vérité ? Alors pourquoi êtes vous parti ? Non, plutôt pourquoi vous êtes vous enfui Kyo ?

\- Parce que vous ne recherchez pas la vérité.

 

Kyo mais à quoi tu joues ? On n’est pas dans un film américain ! On est dans la vraie vie ! Dans le meilleur des cas, tu vas finir en taule… sinon ils vont avoir ta peau. Mais à quoi il joue ?

           

Ben se crispe. Il y a quelque chose d’effrayant dans le son de la voix de Kyo. Je ne le reconnais pas et il me fait presque peur. Ce n’est pas le Kyo que je connais. Quoique depuis ce matin, je ne reconnais plus mon ami.

 

\- Est-ce que le prénom Clara vous dit quelque chose, Ben ? reprend Kyo.

Le visage du Chief Inspector s’assombrit. Le mien également. J’ai peur Kyo, ne fait pas de connerie s’il te plait. Ne provoque pas la police comme ça. Tu vas vraiment finir en taule. Tu te prends pour qui ? Hannibal Lecter ? Tu te crois dans SALT ?

\- Non mais j’imagine que vous allez m’éclairer Kyo, fait Ben avec sang froid.

\- Le Venus. Demandez Clara.

Kyo a raccroché. Alors lui, si jamais on s’en sort, il faudra que je l’empêche de regarder des thrillers américains. Plus jamais !

Ben se lève, ouvre la porte, appelle quelqu’un, donne des instructions puis revient s’asseoir en face de moi et me fixe en silence. Je me sens mal à l’aise. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je sens que Ben veut des explications, mais je n’en ai pas à lui fournir. C’était Kyo et en même temps ce n’était pas lui.

\- Kaoru, commence-t-il. J’espère que maintenant vous comprenez que c’est grave. J’espère que je vais pouvoir compter sur vous. Samia est enceinte, vous le savez.

\- Oui je l’avais remarqué mais je vous jure que je ne sais rien.

\- Je veux bien vous croire mais trois des membres de votre groupe sont maintenant soupçonné de meurtre en série. Alors vous comprenez que ça commence à faire beaucoup. Je veux bien vous aider Kaoru, mais vous devez m’aider également.

\- Vous m’arrêtez ?

\- Pas encore, mais on va encore rester ensemble un petit moment.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Toshiya**

 

Bobby me fait penser à cet acteur gay qui a joué dans la saison 1 d’Arrow et dont le nom m’échappe complètement. Je trouve aussi qu’il a une tête de Ken, je veux dire le jouet, le chéri de Barbie. À non c’est vrai, aux dernières nouvelles ils ont divorcé enfin d’après la nièce de Die. Non mais qu’est-ce qu’il me prend de penser à tout ça tout d’un coup ? C’est la fatigue…

\- Toshiya, qui est Clara ?

\- J’en sais rien et je ne veux surtout pas le savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur de découvrir qu’il s’agit d’une victime de plus sur le tableau de chasse de Die ?

\- Die n’a tué personne.

\- Non, il a juste couché avec six filles qui ont été retrouvé morte 24h plus tard. Quant à la septième… Ce n’était qu’une gosse, Toshiya. Elle n’avait même pas vingt ans !

\- Die couche pas avec les minettes de vingt ans, enfin plus depuis qu’il a passé les quarante.

\- Vous avez l’air bien informé sur la vie sexuelle de votre ami. Que savez-vous d’autre ? Dîtes-moi ?

\- Il n’a tué personne.

\- Alors si ce n’est pas lui, c’est Shinya.

\- Mais vous êtes taré !

\- Pas autant que votre ami Kyo. Toshiya, il s’en est pris à Samia. C’est grave !

 

Je ne réponds pas. J’en peux plus. Je suis bassiste, j’ai pas signé pour être traité comme un criminel. Mais bordel qu’est-ce qu’il fout Kyo ! Pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi il jette de l’huile sur le feu ! C’est quand même pas lui qui a tué ces filles ? Kyo c’est un rôle qu’il endosse, c’n’est pas vraiment lui. Dans la vraie vie, il n’a rien à voir avec le mec qu’on voit sur scène. Mais alors à quoi il joue ? Je ne le vois pas s’en prendre à Samia, pas à une femme enceinte. Kyo n’est pas comme ça. D’un autre côté, je n’aurais jamais pensé que Die serait un jour soupçonné de meurtre.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Kyo**

 

Le téléphone de Samia sonne. Je réponds. C’est Ben.

\- On a trouvé le Venus, me dit-il. Kyo, on sait pour Clara maintenant. On sait tout enfin on se doute de ce que le labo va nous dire.

\- C’est bien.

\- Kyo, revenez maintenant, il faut qu’on parle.

\- Non, il reste Beth.

\- Kyo, ne faite pas quelque chose que vous risquez de regretter.

\- Dans ce cas retrouvez-moi avant que je le fasse.

Après avoir raccroché, j’éteins immédiatement mon téléphone. Ils ne doivent pas me retrouver, pas avant que je ne me sois occupé de Beth.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Die**

 

La vérité c’est que je suis coupable. Je suis responsable de tout. Si elles sont mortes, c’est à cause de moi. Pourtant, je n’ai pas tenu le couteau qui les a frappés. Je n’étais pas présent lorsqu’elles se sont étouffées dans leur propre sang et qu’elles ont connu une lente agonie avant de mourir. Mais je suis quand même coupable. Je suis coupable car c’est moi qui ai créé ce monstre qui autrefois s’appelait Clara.

On ne devrait jamais jouer avec les sentiments des gens. Je n’ai pas l’impression de l’avoir fait. Pourtant, j’ai dû faire quelque chose qui a tout déclenché mais j’ai peur de savoir quoi, même si dans le fond je m’en doute un peu.

On m’a expliqué que ce n’était pas de ma faute, que je ne devais pas me sentir coupable, que cette fille est malade. C’est ce qu’on appelle une érotomane. Elle croit dur comme fer que nous sommes un couple, que je l’aime et que je la trompe. Alors elle élimine ses rivales.

Il parait que Clara avait tapissé sa chambre d’hôtel avec des photos de moi. J’avais même eu le droit à un autel. Elle conservait également des mèches de cheveux de ses victimes dans une boite à chaussure sous son lit. C’était ses trophées. Il y en avait 32 en tout. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c’est que je n’ai même pas couché avec la pluparts de ces filles. Les seules, c’était les six qui ont été retrouvés. Les autres… mon dieu… Est-ce que je leur avais parlé ? Est-ce qu’on avait pris un simple verre ensemble ? Si ça se trouve, je les avais simplement regardé !

Kate, c’était la dernière victime. C’était une gamine de vingt ans qui faisait le pied de grue devant notre hôtel. Je dois avouer que je commençais déjà à me poser des questions sans jamais imaginer que mes craintes soient fondées. Alors j’ai voulu être gentil. Cette gosse… je suis assez vieux pour être son père ! Alors pour être sûr qu’il ne lui arrive rien, par gentillesse, je l’ai raccompagné. C’était un deal, je la raccompagnais, je signais un ou deux autographes et elle promettait de plus perdre son temps comme ça. Shinya était avec moi. Il était inquiet. Si j’avais su qu’en me montrant gentil avec cette fille, en voulant m’assurer qu’elle ne se fasse pas agresser en rentrant à son hôtel, je signais son arrêt de mort… Mon dieu, je vais finir par devenir taré si je continue d’y penser.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Kyo**

 

Je ne suis pas un héros mais les gens vont le penser. Je crois que je préférais quand on me prenait pour un psychopathe. En plus voilà que Beth et Samia veulent appeler leur bébé Kyo. Y’a des fois, je ferais mieux de me casser une jambe ou de faire comme Kaoru, d’envisager de me jeter dans la Tamise.

Le vrai héros dans cette histoire, c’est Shinya. C’est lui qui a tout compris. Il est venu me voir un soir avec des articles de presse et m’a demandé mon avis. On a commencé à faire des recoupements entre nos dates de tournée, nos concerts, nos sorties en Europe avec les disparitions et les meurtres de filles répondant à un certain profile.

Au début, c’était plus pour déconner. Shinya était inquiet, mais il n’y croyait pas vraiment. On se disait que c’était un peu trop gros pour être vrai. Et puis il y a eu la tournée de 2015, il y a deux ans...  

 

C’était il y a deux ans, c’est Shinya qui a remarqué Clara le premier. Des fans, on en a plein. À force on ne fait même plus attention. Des filles hystériques qui font le pied de grue pour nous voir, y’en a à la pelle, mais Clara avait un truc de bizarre. Elle était plus flippante que les autres. Durant cette tournée, on a observé plus attentivement Die, ses déplacements, son comportement... Il avait arrêté de courir les filles depuis longtemps et évitait de s’afficher avec quelqu’un en particulier. Je me suis alors demandé s’il n’avait pas lui aussi remarqué qu’il se passait quelque chose d’étrange. On n’en a jamais parlé. Difficile d’aborder le sujet. Ni Shinya, ni moi… On ne se voyait pas lui dire : « Hey ! Die ! Tu te souviens des filles que t’as sauté en tourné ? Elles sont toutes mortes et puis c’est bizarre, chaque fois qu’on passe dans une ville, y’a un meurtre ou une fille qui disparait. Tu ne serais pas un peu tueur en série sur les bords ? ». Alors on a rien dit. On a laissé courir et on a ouvert les yeux. Peut-être qu’on est coupable nous aussi. Si on avait été voir les flics, si on en avait parlé, peut-être que les dernières filles seraient en vie. Mais on avait peur… On avait peur d’avoir raison. On avait peur de se rendre compte que parmi nos fans, il y a des vrais tarés !

 

Pourquoi j’ai joué les héros en quittant le commissariat comme un voleur ? Parce que je me suis souvenu d’un truc grave…

Ce que les autres ne savent pas, c’est que je connais personnellement Beth. C’est une photographe reconnu à l’international. Elle donne dans le trash élégant. J’aime beaucoup ce qu’elle fait. Je l’ai rencontré il y a plusieurs années. Elle était déjà transgenre et venait de se mettre avec Samia. Elle était de passage au Japon et je l’ai rencontré au vernissage de son expo. On a tout de suite accroché. On est un peu pareille. On s’était toujours promis de faire un truc ensemble. Elle voulait que je pose pour elle. Ça ne s’est jamais fait. Alors quand elle m’a parlé du projet de Samia, je me suis dis que c’était l’occasion et j’ai fait en sorte que ça se fasse. Quel rapport avec ma fuite du commissariat ? C’est simple, Beth correspond au profile de nana que Clara tue et la veille de l’arrestation de Die, il était passé au studio de Beth. Elle voulait le photographier pour Samia, c’était un cadeau qu’elle voulait lui faire et Die s’est gentiment prêté au jeu. À croire que quand il se montre gentil, ça finit toujours en drame.

Quand j’ai su que Kate, la fille que Die avait ramenée, était morte, j’ai tout de suite pensé à Beth. Quand le flic m’a laissé seul dans le bureau, j’ai essayé de l’appeler avec mon portable et je suis tombé sur son répondeur, alors sans réfléchir, je suis parti en passant par la fenêtre. Comme je l’ai dis, je ne suis pas un héros. J’ai plutôt agit sans réfléchir. Beth, c’est un pote et elle allait avoir un bébé avec sa copine. Ce n’était pas le moment qu’il lui arrive un truc.

 

Quand je suis arrivé à son studio photo, les flics étaient déjà passés avant moi. Apparemment, un voisin s’était inquiété de trouver la porte de l’atelier ouverte et l’intérieur ravagé. Heureusement on avait retrouvé ni cadavre, ni trace de sang. Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas tué Beth ? Parce qu’elle voulait les photos de Die. Clara ne les avait pas trouvé à l’atelier pour la simple raison que Die était parti avec la carte mémoire par mégarde. Une chance pour Beth !

 

Comment j’ai trouvé Clara ? Contrairement aux flics, je savais que Die était innocent et même si je ne connaissais pas l’identité de Clara, je savais quel genre de personne c’était, à quoi elle ressemblait. Alors je me suis servi de ma tête. Si j’étais obsédé par quelqu’un au point de le suivre, c’est dans la cage d’escalier que je le guetterais et c’est là que j’ai trouvé une petite carte broyée au dos de laquelle elle avait griffonné des centaines de fois le nom de Die. C’était la carte de visite du Venus, un hôtel bon marché. J’ai tenté le coup. J’ai été voir et j’ai décris Clara au réceptionniste. Il l’a tout de suite reconnu mais apparemment, Clara n’était pas rentrée de la nuit. Elle n’avait donc pas emmené Beth ici. Alors j’ai été jusqu’à son appartement. J’ai trouvé la porte ouverte, je suis entré mais il n’y avait personne. Samia est arrivé juste après. La suite, vous la connaissez.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Kaoru**

 

On a annulé nos concerts. Après toute cette histoire, on n’a pas vraiment le cœur à jouer. Et puis comment peut-on monter sur scène en se disant que dans la foule en délire, il y a peut-être une autre Clara en puissance ? Cette histoire me donne la chair de poule. Ce genre de truc ne devrait pas exister. Il y a de quoi se foutre en l’air quand on y pense. La preuve, j’ai voulu me jeter dans la Tamise ! Finalement, je n’ai pas non plus jeté Kyo dedans. D’ailleurs, les flics ne lui ont pas fait d’histoire. Ils ont même voulu le décorer mais il s’est barré avant.

 

Quand je pense à comment ça s’est fini, j’ai encore du mal à croire ce qu’il nous ait arrivés. Quand on dit que la réalité dépasse souvent la fiction, on ne sait pas à quel point ça peut être vrai.

 

Finalement, Kyo n’avait fait aucun mal à Samia, bien au contraire il l’avait envoyé se cacher chez ses parents pour être sûr qu’il ne viendrait pas à Clara l’idée de s’en prendre à Samia dans l’espoir de récupérer les photos. Et puis qui c’est ce que l’esprit de cette tordue aurait pu s’imaginer en la voyant enceinte ? Je n’ose même pas y penser. Avec du recule, je me dis que Kyo a fait ce qu’il fallait. S’il avait tout raconté à la police, personne ne l’aurait cru et Die serait en train de croupir en taule. Peut-être même que Shinya l’y aurait rejoint. Mais celui-là alors ! Lui aussi a cherché les ennuies. Je ne m’explique toujours pas son comportement. D’ailleurs, je leur ai tous fait promettre de m’en parler la prochaine fois. Je ne veux plus être mis à l’écart, plus jamais !

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Toshiya**

 

On n’est pas rentré au Japon. On ne peut pas car la police a encore besoin de nous. Alors on a décidé de prendre une semaine de congé. Beth nous a invité en Écosse chez ses parents. On a dit oui car on n’avait pas vraiment envie d’aller à l’hôtel. Et puis, ses parents possèdent une immense propriété et un grand manoir, alors on n’est pas à l’étroit. Après toute cette histoire, on a tous besoin de repos. Beth a cru qu’elle allait y passer. Cette Clara était une vraie malade. Heureusement que notre warumono national s’est transformé le temps d’un épisode en super héros sorti tout droit d’un Detective Comics. Quand je pense qu’il avait compris que Clara finirait par ramener Beth à son atelier pour qu’elle lui donne les photos de Die. Mais quelle givré cette fille ! Enfin tout est à présent rentré dans l’ordre enfin presque parce que je trouve qu’il y a un truc bizarre entre Die et Shinya depuis qu’on a quitté Londres. Je ne sais pas, ils sont bizarres mais je n’arrive pas à dire en quoi… Mais peut-être que je me fais des idées. Ils ont vécu un truc fort tout les deux alors c’est normal que cette histoire les ait rapproché autant.

Je les regarde de loin sans oser les déranger. Je crois que Die s’est endormi dans l’herbe. Shinya aussi. J’ai envie d’aller les embêter mais après ce qu’ils ont vécu, je crois qu’ils ont surtout besoin qu’on leur foute la paix.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**Shinya**

 

Die dort. Il est fatigué. Depuis cette histoire avec Clara, il ne dort presque pas. Il est hanté par d’horrible cauchemar. Il se sent coupable. Il a l’impression que c’est de sa faute. Clara n’avait qu’une envie, hanter les pensées de Die. Je crois qu’elle a réussi son coup.

Moi aussi je suis fatigué. Moi aussi je suis allongé sur l’herbe. C’est l’été mais il ne fait pas chaud. Il doit faire à peine 20°. Bienvenus en Écosse pour reprendre l’expression de Beth.

\- Pardon de t’avoir impliqué dans cette histoire, me dit Die en posa sa main sur la mienne.

Je pensais qu’il dormait et je me crispe légèrement. Il resserre ses doigts sur ma main et je finis par faire pareille en le traitant d’idiot. Il n’a pas à s’excuser. Ce n’était pas de sa faute.

La vérité c’est que je suis coupable. Je suis responsable de tout. Si elles sont mortes, c’est à cause de moi. Pourtant, je n’ai pas tenu le couteau qui les a frappés. Je n’étais pas présent lorsqu’elles se sont étouffées dans leur propre sang et qu’elles ont connu une lente agonie avant de mourir. Mais je suis quand même coupable. Je suis coupable car si je m’étais comporté différemment la première fois, peut-être que tout ça ne se serait pas produit…

 

Fin


End file.
